


Cracked Wall

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Set during the time skip. Gladio should have known better than to go hunting alone. Ardyn takes advantage of his solitude, and captures him.Ardyn's only desire is to fulfill his kinky needs by watching the man squirm under his touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PRllNCE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRllNCE/gifts).



Gladio woke to a dull throb in his head. He should have known better. Should have told someone he was going out alone. The last thing he could remember was the Iron Giant catching him off guard, swinging with the broad side of his sword. The crack of ribs. The blood trickling from his nose and mouth, and how painful it was to breathe. He awaited the final strike, which never came. He remembered a dark figure, and a flash of auburn hair before the world went dark. 

"Ardyn..." He muttered angrily under his breath. He tried to survey his predicament. He had been stripped down to his black, tight shorts, and placed into some sort of metal contraption. His arms were pulled taught, and cuffed to a Y-shaped frame. He growled, and tugged. He was in a seated position, legs spread, and ankles attached to metal framing that kept his legs bent at the knee, and bare feet mid air. 

From what he could see of the dimly lit room, it was most likely some form of holding cell, four gray stone walls, and a cold metal floor. Nondescript. No details in anything. It could drive a man mad. He assumed the exit was behind him, but couldn't crane his neck far enough to see. 

He heard foot steps on the metal floor behind him, and craned his neck again to try to see who approached. A hand covered his mouth, clad in a leather, fingerless glove. He heard the voice directly in his ear, a breathy whisper.

"Do try to say my name with _some_ respect, Gladiolus." The shield tried to shake his head free from the man's hand, but Ardyn pressed his fingers into the man's cheek. "I believe we'll grow quite close in our" He paused, considering his next words. "...intimate time together..."

Gladio tugged his arms, muscles tensing. Ardyn ran a finger down one of the man's bare arms prior to releasing his grip on his face, and walked around to his front. The bound man kept his eyes on him, as he walked to the corner of the room. Ardyn took a metal chair from the corner of the room, and dragged it across the floor, metal screeching. He smirked as Gladio winced instinctively at the noise. He settled the chair between his captive's legs, and tugged at the half finger portions of one of his gloves. 

Ardyn pouted at his guest. "So much fury in your face for someone so young..." He freed a hand from a glove, and tossed it aside, starting on the opposite hand. "It ages you, you know."

The mocking tone in Ardyn's voice only made Gladio angrier. He tugged furiously, fruitlessly at the thick metal cuffs around his extremities. 

"What the fuck is your damage, Ardyn!? What do you want?"

He smirked, as he discarded his remaining glove, and set to pulling off his gray hooded scarf. 

"Want? Oh. Honestly, nothing much in the world." The scarf was hung over the back of the chair, and he removed his coat, hanging it with the scarf. Both trailed onto the floor. "Your prince is gone, your friends scattered to the four winds. Nights are longer, and you, my dear knight, are gorgeous." 

Gladio's brow furrowed. "What the fuck?"

Ardyn smiled, it would have been handsome were it not tinged with malice. "Yes. I've been watching you, so protective, so fierce. I was honestly quite surprised to see you without your blind charge, though I suppose you couldn't bring him out into the dark to dive into a pile of demons." 

He watched the panic set in, not in the man's face, but in the man's eyes. "Worry not, I have no use for him. But for you..." Ardyn rolled his pleated sleeves up, revealing toned forearms. He reached a hand out, and cupped Gladio's jaw. 

"I couldn't help but take you. Broken, battered, I brought you back here and mended your wounds." He trailed his hand down, over Gladio's ribs. "I watched the bones pull themselves back into place, the skin mend itself. The bruising dissipate. You know, freshly mended skin is very..." He dragged his fingertip over Gladio's ribs, the mended skin just slightly paler. "Sensitive." 

Gladio felt his breath hitch, as the older man ran the finger over him. It was a tickling sensation, one Gladio did not want to feel from this asshole. He felt his lip twitch at the sensation.

He hocked back, and spit at Ardyn's face, a mere foot from his. It connected onto the man's cheek. 

Ardyn closed his eyes, sat back, and thumbed over the spit. He wiped it onto his striped pants. 

"You may regret that later, Gladiolus."


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn removed the red scarf from his throat, and stood. 

"I should have known better than to not shove something in that handsome mouth of yours." 

Gladio growled out. "If you knew better you wouldn't have taken me, cause I'm gonna rip you apart when I get free." He tugged at the bindings again, and Ardyn admired the muscles in his biceps and thighs flexing at the pressure. His captor walked behind him, scarf in hand. 

Ardyn pulled the scarf over Gladiolus' eyes, and yanked his head back. He leaned to whisper into his ear. "Yes, I'd enjoy that. The feeling of your  
strong hands trying to rend me limb from limb...as I keep coming back." He knotted the scarf around the man's eyes, and returned to his seat. He had to chuckle at Gladio thrashing his head back and forth, trying to shake loose the makeshift blindfold. 

The auburn haired man reached into his jacket pocket, and unseen to Gladio, removed two chocobo feathers, one stiff quilled, and one fluffy. 

"Whenever I see you, you look like a caged beast, always waiting, held by a leash unseen. I wonder, has that changed since your Prince has gone? Have you allowed yourself release? Or do you still search for him, he who holds you so?" 

Gladio remained silent. 

"Shall I grant you release?" 

The bound man's nose twitched in anger. 

"Ah. Very well." Ardyn raised the stiff feather to Gladio's nipple, and trailed it across. Gladio hopped slightly. 

"As I hoped. One so tightly bound in muscle had to have a weakness." He held the pointed tip to his nipple, and twisted it over the nub. Gladio bit down on his lip, and wriggled slightly in his bindings.

"W-what the fuck? Stop that!" 

Ardyn pouted. 

"As you wish..." He retracted the pointed feather from his nipple, and switched to the fluffy one resting on his lap. The auburn haired man leaned over, and grazed the fluffy feather over Gladio's arm pit. Gladio twisted his frame, trying to avoid the feather. 

"Oh? What's wrong, shield? Are we perhaps...ticklish...?" He knew the answer, but teasing was his favorite pastime. He danced the fluffy feather over Gladio's pit, and raised his free hand to dig his fingertips over the other. 

Gladio bit his lip, and exhaled, sounding more like a bull than a man. Ardyn watched the corners of his mouth twitch, but he refused to laugh. 

"Come now, Gladiolus, don't you want to give in?" 

Ardyn paused his assault, retracting both hands, and picked up the pointed feather. He watched Gladio's chest, the man was taking conscious, deep breaths, trying to hold himself together. Time to change that. 

Without warning, he ran the pointed feather down the sole of Gladio's foot. His body jerked, and he wriggled his ankle in the binding. Bingo. He grasped Gladio's foot by his big toe, and ran the feather down the sole again. 

"Ardyn, I'm warning you."

Ardyn chuckled. "You're in no position to warn me of anything, Gladiolus." He dragged the feather between Gladio's toes, and swore he heard a small noise from the man. He flipped his grip on the feather, and ran the point down the sole of his foot. 

His captive burst into furious giggles. "Sto-haha-stop that!" Ardyn smiled wide at his captive's facade finally cracking. He took the hard tip between his teeth, and ran his fingertips down the soft sole. He abandoned holding onto Gladio's toe, and used a hand on each of his feet, dragging his nails down the captive soles. 

"A-Ardyn! You fuck, s-" His protest was cut off by him dissolving into giggles again. 

"Why should I cease, when you seem to be enjoying it so?" 

Ardyn pulled a hand away, and placed it to the front of the man's tight underwear, growing tighter due to his semi-erect dick. Gladio gasped in the middle of his laughter, and bit hard on his lip. Ardyn ran a finger up the length of his clothed shaft. 

"My, my...Now this I didn't forsee..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for Gladio to keep calm for a number of reasons. The blindfold prevented him from seeing Ardyn's movement, forcing his body into a panicked sensitivity. Every feather touch felt like electricity, and even more concerning, he enjoyed it. He couldn't stop his body from betraying him, reacting as Ardyn cut the underwear from his bound frame. He heard his captor's taunting voice, trying to ignore the teasing that went straight to his groin. 

He felt the fluffy feather tease over the head of his dick, and bit his lip hard. 

"Oh? No little moans for me, Gladiolus? I can tell how much you enjoy this, though...Your body tells me, even if you won't." 

Gladio shook his head, not so much a response, as him trying to ignore the teasing. 

"Come now..." Ardyn continued to use the fluffy feather on the head of Gladio's cock, and reached up with the pointed feather simultaneously, running it over the sole of his foot. "Tickle, tickle..."

_Fuck...FUCK...Not the words..._

His lips betrayed him, and a moan escaped. Ardyn paused, pleased with himself.

"Gladio, could it be you -enjoy- when I tease you?"

"G-get fucked, Ardyn." 

He dragged the feather down his sole tauntingly slow. 

"I might if you get any harder." Ardyn pulled the fluffy feather away, and inspected the precum now dampening the tufts with a small, approving noise. He discarded it, and pulled another pointed one from his coat pocket. He always came prepared. 

Gladio turned his head away, as if it mattered. Ardyn ran the pointed feather down the side of his neck, garnering a shudder from the man in response. 

He earned a chuckle from his captor for that. 

"So resistant, Gladiolus...Just give in. You know you want to." 

"I really don't, you sick fuCK!" His profanity was interrupted by Arydn drawing both of the feathers between his toes. Gladio threw his head back, and burst out into unbridled laughter. Ardyn took his chance, he knew once he started laughing like this, he wouldn't easily be able to stop. He drew the feathers between his toes, and down his soles, eeking out the laughter until Gladio's laughs grew weak. 

He brought the feathers up to the man's spread legs, and tickled the delicate skin of his balls and groin. Gladio let out a loud moan, scrunching his toes as Ardyn lifted his cock to get a better angle at his balls. 

"Tickle, tickle..." Ardyn felt his dick twitch in his hand. He really did like being teased like that, which pleased him, because he enjoyed doing the teasing. He closed his fingers firm around the shaft, and worked them up and down, while running the feather over his balls. He watched his captive wiggle his hips side to side, with no where to go. 

Gladio was a mess of giggles and quiet moans. Until he felt it. The telltale spark, that made his eyes want to roll back and his toes want to curl. He opened his mouth to warn Ardyn, who immediately removed his hand from his shaft, and ran the feather over his balls. Gladio came half-heartedly onto his stomach, heaving with breaths. 

"Y-ah-haa...you bastard..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ruin something for you? My sincerest apologies. Please, let me make it up to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive...eventually. Sorry for the wait!

"You can make it up to me by letting me go so I can fucking kill you." 

Gladio tugged hard at his bindings, his stomach concave with his labored breathing. 

"Now now, in due time. I am having _fun_." 

Ardyn ran the feather down the inside of Gladio's muscled thigh, watching as his leg tensed up. 

"I wonder, are you more sensitive post orgasm?" 

Gladio exhaled in a huff, his nostrils flaring. He was, but he didn't want Ardyn to know that.

"What if your friends found you as such, Gladiolus?" Ardyn taunted, as he continued to lazily move the pointed feather over Gladio's leg, trailing down. "Covered in your own ruined orgasm, face red from being tortured..."

He trailed the feather down until he reached the top of Gladio's foot. He danced the feather over the sensitive tops of his toes. His taunting didn't cease as he watched his captive's toes curl.

"I wonder, Gladio. Would your friends seize the opportunity? Would Prompto take advantage of you like this? Would Ignis?" 

He watched Gladio's dick hop to life, the sheer thought of Ignis taking advantage of him clearly arousing him. 

Ardyn threaded the feather between Gladio's toes, causing him to bite his lip to stifle his laughter. He snorted, nostrils flaring again.

"Ahhh, but you would enjoy that...The blind advisor seeking out your sensitive spots." 

Gladio shook his head, trying to dislodge the blindfold again. The last thing he wanted was Ardyn to paint the imagery of Ignis tormenting him sexually. 

"Shut your fucking mouth, Ardyn." 

"Ohh...have I hit a sore spot, Gladiolus? Here, let me lift your mood." Ardyn cooed at Gladio, his taunting sickly sweet as he flipped the feather in his hand, and scratched down with the pointed end. 

Gladio's head slumped forward as he began laughing. He shook it, and struggled, wiggling his ankle against the metal bindings. 

Ardyn knew exactly how to tease the shield. He used his magics to alter his voice, taking Ignis' to taunt him. 

"Gladio..."

Gladio's head snapped up.

"Don't you da-dare, Ardyn." His voice faltered, as his laughing metered out. 

"Gladio..." Ardyn purred out in Ignis' voice. He dragged his nail down Gladio's sole in a circular pattern, following the natural curve of his foot. He watched Gladio's dick harden again, refractory period be damned. 

"N-ngh, I know it isn't him, Ardyn, quit it!" 

"Gladio!" 

A voice cried out in the distance. Ignis. Gladio went stiff in his bindings. 

"Ohhh..." Ardyn purred out in his own voice. "Shall I bid the advisor to join us? Perhaps, see where his sensitive spots hide?" 

Gladio's brows furrowed, rage visible despite the blindfold. 

"Don't even think about it, Ardyn." 

"Are you certain? I could lead him here. Give him safe passage, right into my hands." 

Ardyn watched Gladio's entire body go taut in his bindings in struggle. He took the opportunity with the shield distracted to move to settle between his legs. 

With his long legs crooked at the knee, Ardyn could easily reach his bare feet with his hands. He leaned to nuzzle against the shield's cock, not giving him the time to realize what was happening before taking him in his mouth. 

Gladio choked on a noise. The sensation of Ardyn's mouth, warm, and wet, was enough to bring him to a full erection. The feeling of the man's fingertips resting on his sensitive soles, threatening to tease, wasn't helping. 

Ardyn tickled over the shield's soles, using only his middle and first fingers. Dexterous, and torturous, Gladio scrunched his toes, and squirmed his hips side to side. 

"A-Ardyn, you-ngh-ng." He had to swallow down his protest to avoid laughing, or moaning. He wiggled his feet, though they had no where to go. The tickling made his stomach go warm with pleasure, Ardyn's fingertips softly scribbling over causing just enough sensation to make Gladio's pulse race. "You fucker." He managed to get out in a breathless, angry gasp, before having to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

Still sensitive from his first orgasm, his second threatened to come soon after. Ardyn chuckled, his mouth filled with Gladio's thick cock. His exhale tickled over the base of Gladio's shaft, and into his pubes. 

Gladio tossed his head back, the pleasure growing too great for coherent struggling. He gasped out, allowing the wave of heat to wash over him as Ardyn sucked him off. He had barely the energy to struggle against the continuing tickling on his soles as he felt it, the white hot bliss.

He came into Ardyn's mouth without warning, nearly choking the man. He heard him back off with a wet pop, and felt his hands pull away. 

Ardyn wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He grabbed his stray clothing from around the area, the only noise Gladio's ragged, post-orgasm breathing. He reached up to pull his scarf from Gladio's eyes, and saw them. The bright hazel, marked with murderous rage. 

"Not much time for that beautiful rage, my boy. Your friend draws near." 

"Wait-"

Ardyn wandered out of view with a chuckle, and a wave. Gladio heard the door close behind him, and looked down at himself. His abdomen covered in come from his first orgasm. His ankles clearly contused from his struggling. His skin flushed over from his torture. 

He gave a single struggle before hearing the door open, and a familiar voice. Ignis'. 

"Gladio?"


End file.
